Bias temperature instability (BTI) is a recognized problem facing designers of integrated circuits and other electronic devices. Over time, BTI tends to increase the threshold voltage of transistors of a device, which in turn, may result in a corresponding decrease in performance and/or reliability. For example, in a static random-access memory (SRAM) cell, an increase in the threshold voltage of one or more of the cross-coupled transistors may impair the ability to read and/or write data from/to the SRAM cell without increasing the read and/or write cycle time. Accordingly, it is desirable to compensate for or otherwise mitigate the effects of BTI in electronic devices to maintain performance and reliability.